veritasmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Land Claims
Users have the ability to claim plots of land. This land becomes yours to do with as you want (within the server rules of course). Everybody should claim their land. Our server has been made public, which means we should get some new friends who join us, and some dreaded griefers who do nothing but get on minecraft servers to destroy what people have made. It is horrible, I know. But if you protect your claim then your stuff is safe. Land Claiming FAQ Why claim land? There are many reasons why you would want to claim land. #All of your chests (and switches, and furnaces, etc) on your land are protected, nobody can open them (unless you /ContainerTrust them). #Nobody can build on your land (unless you /trust them) #You do not have to worry about griefers #You do not have to worry about if you are building on someone elses land or not, if you can claim it, it is yours How much land can I claim? Everybody who joins the server gets 100 claim blocks '''for themselves. You are then awarded about 1.75 claim blocks are given to you every 5 minutes to give you a total of 35 additional claim blocks per hour. Being AFK or standing around does not count and you will not be given claim blocks. You are only awarded them while you are actively playing. So the longer you play on the server, the more land you get to claim. Also, you can purchase claimblocks. Equip a golden shovel and a chat message will tell you how many claim blocks you have available. How do I see what has been claimed? Equip a stick and right click on the ground. If it is owned a chat message will tell you who owns it and silver or gold blocks will light up the outline of the claimed land. My land is already claimed by me and I didn't do it! If a person places a chest and they have no land claims, then newbie protection kicks in and protects 4 blocks in either direction of the chest automatically. This way if you forget to protect your land at least your chest and a few areas around you are safe from griefers. You can (and should) expand this claim as you build out from there. (See instructions below) What is protected? Everything on your land is fully protected (cannot be accessed, cannot be destroyed) from everybody who does not have permission to your land except for a few items. These few items are allowed to be used by everyone intentionally so you can still allow others into your property to check out what you made without risking yoru property. What is '''not '''protected from use These items can be used by others, but are still protected from destruction. *Wooden Doors *Trap Doors *Gates *Pressure Plates (Wood & Stone) Claiming Land - How to do it First off, you need a golden shovel. What's that? You have not mined any gold blocks yet? No need! Just run down to Spawn Road (/spawn) and check out the signs about the building info. One of those signs is a sign shop and will sell you a golden shovel for 10 Gold (the currency, not the gold blocks). Just right click the sign and you are golden! Now equip the golden shovel and '''right click on the first corner of the land you want to claim. Then go and right click on the other corner of the land. That's it! If you are told you need more claim blocks you can either make your land smaller for now (you can expand it later) or /buyclaimblocks to buy some more (if you have enough gold, that is). Adjusting your Claim You can adjust your claim to make it larger or smaller. Use that stick we mentioned earlier to make the gold blocks appear along the border of your property. Right click on one of the corners to select that corner to be moved. Then right click a new block to make that the new corner for your property. Giving others permission to your land Want to give others either partial or full permission to your land? Just run these commands while standing inside the land you want to grant permissions to. Trust /trust Using the /trust will give someone FULL ACCESS to your land. They can build/destroy/use chests, everything. Container Trust /ContainerTrust or /ct This gives the player access to use all switches, doors, chests, and other containers within your property, but they CANNOT destroy any blocks. They can just use your stuff. Access Trust /AccessTrust or /at This will allow someone to have access to your home only. They can use switches and doors but CANNOT open chests and containers or build and destroy any blocks. Revoke Access /Untrust This will remove the player from the trust list. Trust List /TrustList This will show you what users have permission to the land you are standing in. Admin Commands /TransferClaim Moves ownership of a claim of land from one user to another. /AdjustBonusClaimBlocks Add or remove claim blocks for someone. Should only be used for special rewards. /DeleteClaim Deletes the claim you are standing in. /DeleteAllClaims Removes EVERY claim owned by the player. /AdminClaims Switch to Admin Claims mode. This should only be done for public areas, NO PERSONAL PROJECTS! You do not need to grant anybody else rights to admin claims as all Moderators will have access to it. Use /BasicClaims to switch back to the standard claims mode.